shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfredo Faustino
Introduction Alfredo Faustino, is a crew member of the newly formed [[Daybreak Pirates|'Daybreak Pirates']], and is the first mate of [[Edmund Hook|'Edmund Hook']], as well as one of the 'founders' of the crew alongside his captain. He is one of the two crew members to utilise a Devil Fruit, the other being the musician of the crew, [[Nura Shokujin|'Nura Shokujin']]. He is known by his monicker Worldly Priest, mainly because of his Devil Fruit Abilities. Appearance He is remarked by many women as rather good looking, and is known to have very sharp and attractive features. Hismost prominent facial features are his brown eyes, which are strange as his pupils are strangely white, which are usually obscured withgreen sunglasses that he usually keeps to cover his eyes, yet sometimes,usually to attract women keeps them half way across his nose, to reveal part of his eyes. His other distinct feature is his black hair, which is remarked as 'shiny' and is rather short and messy, with many locks descending down his head, and is kept rather spiky. He is usually seen wearing a hooded brown jaacket, with the tips of the sleees being green, and having an Eifel Tower Symbol on it, as well as having green lined patterns. Under this, he wears a green sweater-shirt, which is replaced with a standard green shirt in summer, as well as black gloves which are made for combat purposes. His lower body attire includes dark black pants, which have knee armor for prtection on them, as well as wearing black formal lace-up shoes. He is remarked to be highly tall and very muscular, because of constant training, he has built up a solid abdomen, as well as highly developed biceps and triceps. This is known to be part of his amazing physical capabilities. Personality A rather cheerful person, Alfredo believes in constantly keeping yourself and others happy, as when you are sad everyone goes down with you until you express your feelings. However, he tends to take this rather 'seriously' to the point where he blurts out almost anything that comes into his mind without as much as a second thought, this tends to create many misunderstandings around him, which Edmund usually has to solve. However, when around girls, he is shown to have a completely different personality (the only exception to this are his female crew mates and relatives) and can be considered to have Multiple Personality Disorder. When around girls, he is seen as a large flirt, bordering between the line of pervertedness and flirtatious, which usually causes girls to either, become disgusted and hit him themself, or their boyfriends, brothers, husbands or even fathers to come and smash Alfredo up (comically). He also shows a different side to himself when needed, which is rather cunning and brutal to say the least, and comes up with the most torturous strategies to win a battle, which is partially influenced from his rather torturous upbringing, and as such, he is usually uncalled for in battle meetings. He also cares greatly for his allies, to the point where he used a forbidden technique that could take his life away, if it weren't for his crew's medic. Abilities and Powers Alfredo, as the position of First Mate in his crew, has a high amount of power as a Pirate, which is only enhanced by his Devil Fruit Abilities. He is known to be a rather brutal combatant, using powerful and repeated strikes to inflict as much pain as possible to make his opponent lose their will to fight (which sometimes kills them) as well as this, he is known to have a high mastery over his devil fruit abilities, despite it's many weaknesses. He also has a rather large amount of knowledge of the human body's exterior, and much about Muscle Contraction and Expansion, to the point where he inputs it into his fights. By causing enough stress on a few muscles of a limb, he is able to cause sever muscle cramps and even snap muscles, albeit this takes a while and Edmund usually prevents him from doing so. Physical Prowess He is known to have superhuman strength and durability, which is a result of intense training from his part. As his build suggests, he is able to smash through boulders with a single, but hard punch, and is able to withstand many blows before even cringing in pain. This is only enhanced with his natural reflexes and skill in martial arts. He also has a high amount of speed, although not near the levels of his captain, and is quite agile, being able to quickly dodge and counter moderate level attacks. He is known to have many scars on his body and even a huge gash which doesn't affect his performance, albeit it's been there since he was a child. Hand to Hand Combat He is a fiercely skilled martial artist, using his brute force to overwhelm opponents from a stationary position. He commonly is seen using open palm thrusts against weaker opponents to cause a small shockwave to defeat them. However, against opponents he deems worthy, he is highly mobile, and is akin to a boxer in terms of fighting style and speed, as well as using his knees and even feet to block harmful attacks. He is usually seen using powerful combos that are rather difficult to block. Devil Fruit He wields the Devil Fruit Giten Giten no Mi, a Paramecia Type Devil Fruit that is rather estranged compared to others of it's type. However, he wields it with great skill and has earned himself a rather infamous reputation for his usage of the Fruit itself. He is most commonly seen using the seals needed for him to battle against an opponent that has an edge against him, and is usually seen imbuing Haki into his attacks for greater effects. He has created several of his own attacks with the fruit, as it also allows him to control a certain amount of energy into things such as powerful beams or restrictions. Haki He has shown some proficiency in the art of Busoshoku Haki, enhancing his blows. His Haki isn't greatly controlled however, because it has immense strength, it tends to go all around his upper body, making him fatigued rather easily if he fights for extended periods of time with his Haki. History Meeting Edmund Creating Daybreak Pirates Relationships Daybreak Pirates Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:North Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Daybreak Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Ash9876 Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Characters